


Warmth

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, PTSD, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the day after the Ice bath and the Bank break in is about to be planned and Isaac feels a chill in his bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Isaac feels cold a lot.

It’s weird, especially in the annuls of Werewolf-hood, after all the Werewolves tend to run hotter than your average human.

But Isaac feels a chill in his bones at times he can’t shake.

Maybe he has always felt this chill, especially after his dad started beating him and locking him in first the basement, then the freezer. It was always cold down there, then cold and confined. It makes Isaac shiver just recalling the memory of the metal side and lid closing in on him and suffocating him in the darkness.

Isaac has only told two people about this feeling. Derek was the first, and he didnt get it. He looked almost confused by the idea, but then Isaac supposes Derek has fire in his bones, not ice.

The other person was Scott. It was not long after the Kanima and Jacksons whole rebirth into a wolf. They were sitting in Scott’s room and something that one of them said had triggered the recall and Isaac started to shiver and his teeth chattered. Scott looked lost for a moment then almost ran from the room, he didnt run of he just said to Isaac “Stay here” Then ran off down stairs. He came back with a travel mug of thick tomato soup and another of hot sweet tea. Then he raided his dresser and pulled out a thick jumper that looked like it was a winter thing and forced it onto Isaac who was protesting. Finally he pulled Isaac up to the top of the bed and under the quilt. It was a silly over simplification of the idea of warming Isaac up, and Isaac knew Scott knew this, it was his way of distracting Isaac and trying to replace the cold feeling with one of warmth. Scott pulled Isaac into a hug and held onto him that night.

After the ice bath and the memory sifting, Isaac felt the chill in his bones again, and he could see in Scott’s eyes and the way he looked at Isaac that he knew what was going through Isaac’s mind. But now was a time of emergency and strife and not time for soup and tea and what Scott now called Isaac’s warming sweater. So when Isaac got up the next day after sleeping more than twelve hours, and was getting ready for their bank breaking meeting, he came back into his room at the loft and saw a parcel of red tissue paper on the bed. Isaac frowned to himself as he crossed to it. It smelled of Scott and Isaac unwrapped the Tissue paper carefully to keep it safe, it was soft whatever it was.

Inside was a scarf, folded into eighths, a long thick scarf. It had a note that was Scott’s chicken scratch writing.

Is,  
I wish I could wrap you up in a duvet and warm you up, but we seem to be short of time right now.  
I hope this scarf can keep some of the Chill away till I can make you soup and warm you up.  
S

Isaac tucked the note away in a cigar box he kept for special things, Cam’s dog tags, a photo of him and his mother, sea shells his dad had found when the went to the beach once.

Isaac stroked the scarf and it felt warm, and smelled of Scott and Mrs McCall and fabric softener and of home. Isaac held the warm fabric to his cheek and held it there for minutes feeling it chase the cold away.

That night after Derek came back with Erica’s body and Boyd was missing and now they needed to hunt his litter mate, He wrapped the scarf around his neck to try and keep some warmth close to him and pulled on the jacket that wasn’t his leather one.Then he shored up his defences with sass and biting comments.

Isaac went out into the world, the chill was in his bones again, but now he carried some warmth with him as well, he hoped it would be enough.


End file.
